youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Lanky Kong
Lanky Kong is a wacky looking orange Sumatran orangutan and an ally of Donkey Kong and the Kong Family, he's described as a distant cousin. He first appeared in Donkey Kong 64. He is currently voiced by Kentaro Tone, but was voiced by Chris Sutherland in Donkey Kong 64. Because of his orange fur, he bears a resemblance to the Manky Kongs who he is related to. Despite his lack of style, grace, and he has a funny face, he has the longest arms of any Kong in the series. Personality One of the more eccentric, happy, and joyful members of the Kong Clan similar to Diddy Kong. Lanky has been depicted as goofy, exuberant, erratic, loud, but also has shown intelligence and competence. He's probably the most laidback of them all, stumbling with comical style and flair akin to an actual clown or a court jester. He's a little out there, but his unorthodox ways of thinking and those incredibly long arms only help to make those tense situations the Kongs find themselves in, a lot easier to handle. Appearances Debut In Donkey Kong 64 Lanky is one of the many Kongs imprisoned by the Kremling Krew at the start of the game. Lanky is found in the Llama's temple in the area Angry Aztec, Donkey Kong, and his Coconut Shooter are needed to release Lanky from his imprisonment by the Kremlings. Once Lanky is released, players become capable of collecting blue Bananas, coins and Blueprints. Lanky Kong fights the boss of Gloomy Galleon, who is Puftoss, when he defeats him, he gains one of the keys to K. Lumsy cage. Also in this level Lanky can transform himself into Enguarde. In Fungi Forest, he has to race against a rabbit twice to gain a Golden Banana. Lanky Kong is the only character needed to enter with the boss of Creepy Castle, King Kut Out, Lanky Kong is the first one to try to defeat this boss. During the final battle against King K. Rool Lanky has to make use of the great reach to activate a switch and then a barrel with a banana appears, Lanky next has to throw the barrel so the banana comes out and make use of the Trombone Tremor to make King K. Rool fall with a banana. In one of the cut-scenes Lanky appears at Hideout Helm and starts walking around the walls with two Kremlings going after him, in the end, a Kremling tries to walk on the wall and falls. Throughout the game, Lanky gains a variety of bizarre abilities from drinking Cranky Kong's various potions or buying from Funky and Candy. His first individual ability is Baboon Balloon, while the second is OrangStand, and the third one is OrangSprint. Lanky's weapon is the Grape Shooter. His instrument is trombone; with this, he can use the Trombone Tremor. Aside from this, he can learn Simian Slam, Super Simian Slam, and Super Duper Simian Slam, which all Kongs use. Lanky Kong is the only character that can transform in Enguarde, similar to Donkey Kong transforming in Rambi. Mini-Game Kong Lanky briefly appears in one of Funky Kong's mini-games in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Here, he appears in the water, along with other Kongs, and has to be protected from being taken away by boats with Kremlings on them. Lanky Blast After eight years of not appearing in games, except for remakes, Lanky Kong makes a return as a racer in the Wii game Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. In this game, he is an unlockable character. In it, he is considerably powerful and is assigned a Klump as his rival. He has top speed, medium boost, and poor agility. As all playable characters, he had the ability to do the ability known as Wild Moves. In the Single Race cut-scene, he can be seen, along with Donkey, Tiny and Dixie, standing in front of their rivals, Kass, Kalypso, Klump, and Kritter. His bongos are blue with white parts, which resemble the colors of his clothes. This marks his debut in spin-off games. This game was his first appearance in the Wii console. Stats: *Boost: ☆☆ *Speed: ☆☆☆☆☆ *Agility: ☆ Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Although he did not appear in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, there is a reference to Lanky on the Kongo Jungle stage, as the DK Rap plays, after Tiny Kong's part, Lanky is mentioned. But in the sequel, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate his verse of the rap was removed, along with Chunky Kong's verse. Lanky Kong appears as trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, his trophy mentions his playable appearance in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast after years of not appearing in games. he also has his own sticker based on his appearance from Donkey Kong 64, it increases a throwing attack by six and can only be used by Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong. He also appears as a trophy again in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and costs 300 Coins. Trophy Info Appearances in Other Media Comics Lanky Kong appeared in the comic "Donkey Kong in When the Banana Splits," were the golden bananas are stolen, again by the Kremlings. Unfortunately for King K. Rool, the Kremling he sent stole the golden bananas in bad time, as Lanky Kong and the other Kongs were home. Lanky Kong, along all the playable Kongs from Donkey Kong 64, track King K. Rool easily through the jungle and after passing all Kremling's traps and beating all the enemies, they have a final showdown against King K. Rool and the Kremling in which the Kongs win and get their golden bananas back. He also appeared in the N-Gang comic series, but only had minor roles. In the N-Gang comic, N-Gang vs. Nintendo, He teamed up with Banjo, Kazooie, Wario, Yoshi, Peach, and Donkey Kong, to play a soccer match against the N-Gang. These were his only appearances in comics and were also his only appearances out of games. Description Lanky Kong looks like what would happen if an orangutan worked as a clown for birthdays; he has orange fur, a red nose and bright blue eyes. His clothing consists of blue shortalls, with a white shirt that is too small for him, and on his back, he has a red and white patch. The buttons on his overalls are yellow. He also has long arms that trail along the ground. According to the lyrics to "DK Rap", he is described as having "no style" and "no grace", and a "funny face". And indeed, his face is locked in a goofy, absent-mindset expression. Also in the rap, it states how he can do a handstand when he needs to, showing his athletic side. In his recent appearance in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, aside from being updated graphically he looks slightly bigger and his hair style was changed. In this game his voice sounds different. Lanky looks very similar to Manky Kongs, but unlike them, he is not a baddie. According the German DK64 manual: Name: Lanky Kong Occupation: Stand-up comedian Hobbies: Blowing the trombone Making up jokes Favorite dish: Raisin cakes Favorite movie: The Kong Canon 64 Greatest hero: Kongo Waalkes Arm Length: 7 Feet "To the satisfaction of the other Kongs, Lanky has been at home on the DK islands for some time now. Originally he comes from the more distant Utan island, where relatives of the Kongs live. The society there was much too boring and conservative for Lanky, however, so that he was attracted to the slightly chaotic members of the Kong clan. Here he feels much more comfortable, since his constant silliness is always appreciated, especially by Chunky and Kiddy. Even a television offer could not move the enthuasiastic comedian to leave the island: he has been dying to experience an exciting adventure for quite some time! As a child Lanky made a bet with a friend, who could hang on a limb the longest. Today you can still tell by his arms that Lanky won the bet!" Abilities Lanky mostly uses his long reach to attack enemies, he can also swing his arms while running to attack enemies. In his Donkey Kong Barrel Blast appearance he was given more strength and had the ability to perform Wild Moves. Abilities Lanky Kong had in Donkey Kong 64: *From Cranky's potions: **Simian Slam: He can press green buttons with his face on them. **Super Simian Slam: He can press blue buttons with his face on them. **Super Duper Simian Slam: He can press red buttons with his face on them. **OrangStand: with this ability he can stand on his hands and can climb steep slopes. **Baboon Balloon: with the help of his Kong Pad He can inflate like a balloon and can fly a short distance. **OrangSprint: with the help of Crystal Coconuts he can stand on his hands and run extremely fast. *From other Kongs: **Trombone Tremor: He uses a trombone which can defeat almost every enemy and could also make special things happen if he uses it in a Music Pad **Grape Shooter: He can shoot grapes to damage enemies and to activate switches. **Color: Blue Quotes *''"Cool move, DK! Gotta get some fresh air. I’ll help you by collecting blue bananas."'' – Donkey Kong 64 *''"Come and find me in the Tag Barrel!"'' – Donkey Kong 64 Trivia *Lanky's exact relation to the Kong family is unknown. It is stated by Cranky that he is a distant cousin, some people however continue to further speculate, in the DK64 German manual, he's Chunky's uncle once removed (likely meaning the uncle of one of Chunky's parents, and since it only mentions Chunky, it is probably the parent who is not the sibling of one of Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong’s parents), however this not confirmed anywhere else. Lanky may also be a member of the orangutan-like Kongs known as the Manky Kongs who are encountered in the game Donkey Kong Country. This is a logical assumption as Lanky does bear some resemblance to a Manky Kong. *For an unknown reason, Lanky Kong is commonly associated with water. In Donkey Kong 64, his color was blue, which is the primary color for the water element. He also was the only Kong who could become Enguarde in that game, and his only boss fight by himself was against a fish in a boat. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, his only cameo is in the water, although most Kongs appeared in the water with him. Ironically, orangutans are known to have one of the worst swimming abilities among mammals, not to mention the disliking of rain. *According to Donkey Kong 64, Lanky currently holds the record for the longest reach in the world, and it is shown that Lanky has a remarkable reach during his final battle against K. Rool. It is certainly much, much longer than the player can reach as Lanky throughout the rest of the game. *Ironically, Lanky didn't appear in DK: King of Swing nor DK: Jungle Climber, despite having excellent climbing ability and long arms for swinging. *On the Tag Barrel and Kong Battle Player Select screens, Lanky Kong sounds like he's saying "Mario", a reference to the parallel series since they are both in the same universe. *Lanky Kong in video games and other media has showcased many feats. *It is unknown if Lanky will ever return in a future Donkey Kong Country game, but everyone hopes he will someday. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Lanky-Kong2.gif|Lanky Kong - rendered animation from the game Lanky-Kong.gif|Lanky Kong (large) - rendered animation from the game de:Lanky Kong Category:Kongs Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Males Category:Playable characters Category:Animals Category:Super Mario Characters